Dirty Little Secret
by hieilover2005
Summary: summary is inside. Warning: there is cutting, bad language, attempt at suicide and all that fun stuff. MarcoxOC DO NOT KILL ME! first fan fic for degrassi be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret ch. 1**

HL: Okay, do NOT kill me, but I did make Marco bi in this story. Don't ask me why, I just did. Ha ha. Plus I have my own character that he falls for, this is ALSO my first Degrassi fan fiction so be nice to me.

Summary: When Victoria Leblanc goes to Degrassi High School she only has one friend and she doesn't want to ruin that friendship at all. But will she start having feelings for him when she has a secret of her own? And while he has a secret of his own? MarcxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters except my own.

* * *

Victoria was asleep when her radio began playing All-American Reject's 'Dirty Little Secret' nice and loud, she groaned pulling the covers over her head when she heard her door fly open, the sound of feet on her floor, then felt her covers ripped back, and a pillow smack her across the face, "Get up!" A female voice hissed as the door slammed again. Victoria knew no one was there but she flipped the bird off at the door and pulled herself out of bed.

A few minutes later she had her bag in hand then ran down the stairs seeing beer bottles all over the place, _Wasted again, go figure. _She thought to herself rolling her eyes as she saw her sister with her black hair up in a bun, make-up, her black tee-shirt under a white sweater, and her blue jeans ready to go, "Let's go freak show, we're going to be late, again." She snapped grabbing her keys to her car as Victoria glared at her then kicked a bottle out of the way in frustration then threw her bag in the back of her sister's silver Scion TC then climbed into the back as her sister sped off towards Degrassi High School a.k.a Hell. Victoria rested her head against the window, it had been almost a year ago since she came out to her parents, her sister thought she was a freak, her brother was kicked out of the house for coming out also, her sister's boyfriend was nice to her, and her parents threw her disgusted looks whenever she came home with a girl. She remembered it as clear as day when something happened between her and her ex-boyfriend, her parents loved her then, but now their straight A student, their favorite straight, wasn't as straight as they thought she was.

Jocelyn pulled into her parking space as she got out she opened the back door and grabbed her bag, making sure to hit her square in the face with it, "Let's go!" she snapped pulling Victoria out roughly by the arm then pushing her to the ground, throwing her bag at her, then slammed the door shut. As Jocelyn stomped past her to join Paige and Hazel Victoria laid on the ground for a bit, just wishing she'd just die, when a boy with curly black hair came over and held his hand out to her, she smiled and grabbed it as he pulled her up, "Thanks Marco," "Hey, anytime." He said smiling at her as he saw Jocelyn roll her eyes, "She giving you a hard time again?" He asked looking at her as Victoria sighed, "Of course she is, wouldn't you if you found out your sister was, well, crooked?" she asked as he shrugged, "I wouldn't care, because, hey, I'm in the same boat. At least you came out," "yeah, and made my parents go insane, get wasted every night, my brother kicked out when he came out, and my sister thinks _I'M_ a freak!" Victoria said as they walked into the school.

"Well, you **_ARE_** a freak," "MARCO!" Tori said slapping his arm playfully as he laughed, "I'm kidding Tori, relax!" Marco said as Tori smiled at him doing her locker combination, "Hey Marco!" Paige said coming up behind him making both him and Tori jump. Tori looked at Paige slightly then looked away quickly as her sister came over, "Checking Paige out are we?" Jocelyn asked smirking as Tori bit her lip, Marco sensed Jocelyn was going to start picking on her, "Joce, leave her alone," he said as Jocelyn looked at him, "Protecting your girlfriend Marco? Oh, that's right, your full out **_GAY_** you **DON'T LIKE** girls. Too bad for you Tori, your fag isn't into girls," Jocelyn said as Paige glared at her, "Jocelyn, knock it off, leave Marco and Tori alone," she said as Jocelyn looked at her then rolled her eyes, "What ever." Jocelyn said shoving her sister into her locker then closed the door and walked away, Marco watched as the three girls walked away then Tori's locker door open from a kick of her foot. He went over and pulled her out, but she shoved him away, grabbed her bag, then kicked her foot out and closed it making it slam as students walked down the hall, Marco followed her, "Tori, you all right?" He asked as she turned tears were running down her face, along with mascara, "Leave me alone Marco! I don't need you to stick up for me!" She said between sobs and he blinked, "I was just trying to help, god Tori!" "Well…DON'T! I DON'T NEED **YOUR** HELP AND I DON'T NEED **ANYONE ELSE'S HELP**!" She yelled taking off down the hall as fast as she could away from Marco. Tori ran into the girls bathroom, threw her bag down, then went to the sink and looked at her face, her mascara was running, her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was a mess. She went to her bag, un-zippered the front part then pulled out a small knife and pulled her sleeves up to her upper arm, and dug the blade into the scarred over cut as it bled, she gripped the sink, tears still running as she saw the door open, Emma stood there.

Tori turned and attempted to hide the knife behind her back, but Emma saw it, "Tori! Are you alright?" She asked going over to her with a worried look on her face, "I'm fine Emma. Just fine," she said as Emma grabbed some paper towels, "Give me your arm." Emma said as Tori held it out Emma wrapped it up, "There, promise me you won't do that again," Emma told her looking at her in the eye as Tori nodded, tears fell down her face again, then she flung herself at Emma and hugged her tightly and Emma hugged her back awkwardly. Tori didn't care if she was hugging Emma at the moment, she just needed to be held by anyone at this point, she didn't care who.

* * *

HL:…like I said…DO NOT kill me for making Marco Bi-Sexual.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secret ch. 2**

HL: yes! I'm on Christmas break! XD

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

Victoria finally sat at a computer and saw the other kids file in, she noticed Craig, Marco, and Jimmy come in and all three of them sat next to each other like they always did. Mr. Simpson came in and shut the door behind him, "Well, if everyone wants to, you can have a free period and do what you please." He said as two girls ran in he looked up, "Cass, Marissa, your late, again," "Sorry Mr. Simpson!" the girl with dirty blonde hair said as the other nodded, "yeah, we were uh, uh, finishing a test for Ms. Kwan." The girl with blonde hair said, "We don't have Ms. Kwan until next period." Marco said as the others snickered.

The girl with dirty blond hair glared at him then flipped him off as Mr. Simpson shook his head then the two girls sat down next to Victoria. As everyone sat there Victoria noticed the two girls next to her look over their shoulders at Marco, Jimmy, and Craig. Victoria rolled her eyes as a message came up on her computer.

Marco: you alright?

Toria: yeah, why? Did Emma tell you what I did?

Tori looked at Marco as he rose an eyebrow at her.

Marco: No, just wondering, because you see a little uncomfortable near Cass & Rissa. Why? What did you do?

_Damn it. _Victoria thought to herself, she should of never told Marco that Emma had seen her cut her wrists. She closed the box as she saw Cass look at her from the corner of her eye, "Victoria right?" she asked as Victoria nodded at her, "Cassandra, or, Cass, Cassie, whatever the hell you want to call me, and this," she pointed her thumb at the girl next to her, "is Marissa." Marissa smiled slightly when another message popped up on Tori's screen.

Marco: Victoria…

Tori: What! I didn't do anything! God Marco!

Tori: leave me alone.

Marco: Cass, I'm not stupid, I just saw you lean over and type that.

Cass smiled as Marissa giggled and Victoria shook her head. The bell rang and everyone gathered their things for Ms. Kwan's English class, "Yes, Ms. Kwan!" Cass said as Victoria rose an eyebrow at her as she bolted to the room, "Cass is Spinner's sister," Marissa said as Victoria looked at her, "she takes after her brother, most definitely." The two girls walked into Ms. Kwan's room seeing Cass already there, but, no Ms. Kwan. Marissa and Victoria took their seats next to her as a smirk formed on Cass's face, "Good morning Ms. Kwan, must I say you look LOVELY this morning!" Ms. Kwan looked at her, "Good morning, Cass, don't think that flattering me is going to bring your grade in English up." Marissa and Victoria snickered as Cass glared at them.

Class went by smoothly, Cass had fallen asleep, Marissa was doodling, Spinner was rolling his eyes and making faces behind Ms. Kwan's back, and the others were just goofing off and not paying attention. Victoria slumped over her book and desk, asleep, when the bell rang Marissa jabbed her in the side and she sat up blinking, "What?" she asked rubbing her eyes, "Class is over. Oh for the love of God! Cass wake up!" Marissa said whacking her over the head, "What the fuck!" Cass snapped kicking Marissa as she stood stretching, Victoria shook her head as she put her bag over her shoulder and then walked down to her locker. Victoria got there and saw, well, heard, her sister yelling halfway down the hall, she ignored it, but when she heard her scream she turned seeing Jay nearly on top of her, "GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed struggling to get away, "What's wrong you little slut?" Jay asked smirking as much as Tori hated her sister, she knew she had to help her. Tori walked over to Jay and Jocelyn, ripped her sister away, and then hit Jay upside the head with her English book, "The fuck!" "Stay away from my sister!" Tori hissed as Jay glared at her then grabbed Tori's bag, knocked the book out of her hand, then grabbed her slamming her against the lockers, "Stay away from your sister? I don't think so." "Jay! LET HER GO!" Jocelyn screamed and kicked his shin hard. Jay looked at Jocelyn then grabbed her hair then threw her to the ground letting go of Tori, Tori kneed Jay in the stomach then took her elbow and rammed it into the back of his neck making him fall on his face, Tori went to run to her sister, but Jay grabbed her ankle making her fall, "Your going to pay for that bitch," he said through his teeth pulling her back and keeping her under him sitting on her legs and holding her wrists, Tori screamed thrashing about and tried to get loose, Jocelyn stood then ran to get help.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tori screamed fighting back tears and swallowed hard, "No, not this time, babe." Jay said smirking seeing the fear in Tori's eyes. Jocelyn came back with Marco right behind her, "Tori!" Marco yelled as she looked over at him, her eyes lit up, "Marco!" she said as Marco ran at Jay and kicked him in his balls as Tori got up and leaped at him, hugging him, Marco stumbled back into the lockers, taken aback he returned the hug awkwardly, as Tori lifted her head and kissed him. Jocelyn's mouth fell open as she watched, Marco was shocked, but began to kiss her back when Craig and Jimmy came around the corner, "Ya Marco!" Jimmy said as Tori pulled away, and turned, turning bright red, Marco also turned red, "Wow. Who knew, Marco digs girls!" Craig said smirking as Marco glared at him, "Oh shut up Craig!" He said, "I've got to go, I'll see you later Tori." He said walking off with Jimmy and Craig as Tori stood there still red, "Well, would you look at that," Jocelyn said smiling at her, "Marco and Tori, it's cute, seriously." Jocelyn said handing Tori her bag, "Thanks," Jocelyn put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, I'll drive you to work, and then I'll give you a ride home." Jocelyn said as Tori smiled, "Thanks Joce!" Jocelyn smiled as the two walked out to her car.

* * *

HL: Okay, short, but w/e XD! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Little Secret ch. 3**

HL: Third Chapter. This is how much of a life I have XD NOT!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

* * *

Victoria sat in her room after work listening to her Lindsay Lohan CD and singing along, quietly. A knock came on her door, "Come in," "Hey Tori," Tori looked up seeing Jocelyn's boyfriend, Brian, standing there, "BRIAN!" She squealed jumping up and flinging her arms around him, Brian fell over, laughing, as he hugged her back. Jocelyn walked in rolling her eyes as Tori let go, then Marissa walked in, "Hey Marissa!" Tori said as Marissa smiled and waved, "You know my sister?" Brian asked raising an eyebrow, "She's your sister?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, she is, she told me you had a smooch with Marco DelRossi." Brian said smirking as Tori blushed, Marissa and Jocelyn giggled. After awhile Brian and Jocelyn left Marissa and Tori alone to do their homework as they went into Jocelyn's room. Tori was working on her English homework as Marissa worked on her math homework, "So, Tori, what's with you and Marco?" Marissa asked seeing Tori blush, "What about us? We're just friends," "Ah, I see, so that kiss was just a 'friendly' thing for you to do to him?" Marissa asked smiling at her. Tori went even redder and pulled her hood over her head to hide her face, Marissa laughed, "Hey, its okay if you like him! I mean, he is good looking, but he's not exactly, um, well, straight." Marissa said as Tori sighed, "Yeah, I know, my sister called him a faggot this morning," "Oh really? Well, isn't that nice of her!" Marissa said rolling her eyes as Tori laughed.

Marissa and Tori finished their homework by six o' clock then went downstairs to get a snack, "Um, wow, your parents are, uh…" "Drunkards?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, I know." She said bringing the knife down the frozen Snickers bar, hard, "Well, I wasn't going to say THAT exactly, but, um, well, yeah, they are." Marissa said as Tori bit down on the Snickers bar she looked outside to see rain falling. Normally she'd be outside in the rain, jumping in puddles, or just walking, but today was different, "Hey Marissa," "Hm?" "What's with you and Cass?" Marissa nearly spat out her drink, "What about me and Cass?" She asked smirking, then giggled slightly, "We're just friends, that's all, been best friends since we were little kids. Why do you ask?" Tori shrugged, "I don't know, Cass just seems, well, to be checking you out a little? I don't know." Marissa raised an eyebrow at Tori, "Cass? Oh, yeah, Cass is Bisexual. Her last boyfriend kind of…well…I don't know how to EXACTLY say it, but he did something bad."

A shudder went down Tori's spine, she knew exactly what Marissa meant. Tori didn't ever want to relive what happened to her with her ex-boyfriend, kind of what happened to her in the hall with Jay, not exactly, but pretty fucking close. The two girls hung around for awhile when there was a knock on the door, Tori went to the door and answered, "Oh…hey, Marco," she said feeling herself blush, against her will, "Hey Tori, um, can I crash here for the night?" He asked as Marissa smirked, Tori glared at her, "Yeah, sure, my parents won't care, really." Tori said letting him in. Marissa giggled and Tori threw a slipper at her head, "So, Marco, do you want anything?" Tori asked going to the fridge as Marissa made a kiss face behind Marco's head, so only Tori could see, Tori grabbed a wooden spoon and threw it at her, "OW!" Marissa cried out as Tori smirked, "Uh, no thanks, I already ate." Marco said as Jocelyn and Brian came downstairs, "Marco!" Jocelyn said blinking, "Um…Tori didn't tell me you were coming over." "He's staying here the night. Is that okay?" Tori asked as Jocelyn looked at Tori, then Marco, and said "Yeah that's fine." Jocelyn gave her sister a questionable look as Tori shook her head, "C'mon, I'll bring you up to my room, I'll see you tomorrow Marissa." Tori said as Marissa nodded, "Later Tori, later Marco." "See yeah Marissa." Marco said as him and Tori went upstairs.

Tori pulled her covers back and crawled underneath as Marco set up his sleeping bag, "You're going to bed? It's only eight o' clock!" Marco said as Tori sat up, "Nah, I just do this when I have friends over, I normally fall asleep early when their here," Marco chuckled, "Saying their boring are you Victoria?" Tori laughed, "You could say that, but," Tori said crawling to the edge of her bed, inches away from Marco's face, "your not." She said as Marco blinked then moved foreword as Tori felt her lips part and she leant foreword, and then the door opened making Marco turn, and Tori fall out of her bed, flat on her face. Tori scrambled to her feet, looking around, like she hadn't just fallen off of her bed, Marissa stood there smirking, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" "NO!" both said at the same time, and then looked at each other, Marissa laughed, "Okay then. I forgot my English book," she said grabbing it off of Tori's nightstand, "I'll see you two tomorrow." Marissa said walking out, closed the door, and then started laughing. Tori got back on her bed, sat on the end cross legged, as Marco laid on his back so his head was near her feet, "So, are you ever going to tell me what happened with you and Spinner?" Marco asked, as Tori bit her lip, "No, I'm not telling anyone," Tori said laying down on her back on her bed, "Tori, come on, how can you not tell your best friend?" Marco asked sitting up and looking at her, "Marco, I…all I can say is, I was stupid, that's all. Since Cass is Spinner's sister why don't you ask her?" Tori asked as Marco rose an eyebrow at her, "Ask Cass? Are you kidding me? That girl doesn't tell shit! Well, unless its about her, sometimes Spin, but not all the time. Tori, come on, please?" Tori sighed as she looked at Marco. She wanted to trust him, but, something told her that she couldn't, no; she wouldn't trust Marco, even though he was her best friend since she went to Degrassi. Marco looked at her as she sighed, "Marco, I really don't want to," she said as Marco put his hand on her leg, "it's alright, I understand," Marco said moving his hand up, she jerked her leg away, "Don't, please," Tori said hugging her knees, _Spin, what did you do to her? _Marco asked himself as he got on the bed, Tori seemed to cringe away, "Tori, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear, I'm your best friend." Marco said putting a hand on her arm. Tori looked at him with tears in her eyes, Marco frowned then removed his hand, then went to go back on the floor when Tori suddenly flew at him, tackling him onto the bed, Tori cried on his shoulder as he put a hand on her back, and began to rub her back, comfortingly, he felt her shudder when he got to her lower back, so he kept rubbing her upper back.

She stopped crying after awhile and looked at Marco with her teary blue eyes, "Tori, it's okay, it really is, I'm here," he said as she hugged him again, he held her tightly, and then the door opened again, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" both jumped then turned seeing Cass and Marissa standing there, "YOU SLUT!" Cass snapped at Tori, "What's going on?" Marco asked as he looked at Tori then at Cass, "She's still going out with Spin! You didn't know that!" Marco went wide-eyed then looked at Tori, "You are?" "NO! I never said I'd go back out with him! WHAT HAS HE TOLD YOU?" Tori yelled at Cass as the shorter girl glared at her, "HE TOLD ME YOU TWO WERE STILL GOING OUT!" "THE HELL WE ARE! WHERE WAS HE WHEN JAY TRIED TO FUCKING HURT ME AND MY SISTER!" Marissa and Marco went to grab their respective friends, seeing as they were inches away from each other at this point, "HE WAS AT WORK!" "THE FUCK HE WAS! HE WAS TEN MINUTES LATE! SO HA! HE WAS PROBABLY MAKING OUT WITH DARCY!" Tori yelled as Marco grabbed Tori's coat and his own, "HE DOESN'T LIKE DARCY!" "YOUR IN DENIAL! DENIAL! YOU ONLY WANTED ME AROUND CUZ THIS IS WHAT WE DID FOR THE TWO MONTHS HIM AND I WHERE TOGETHER AFTER HIM AND PAIGE BROKE UP!" Tori yelled at Cass as she ripped her jacket away from Marco then stormed downstairs, Cass, Marissa, and Marco on her tail.

Marissa grabbed Cass's arm and dragged her back to her house as Marco and Tori kept walking. Tori was fuming at this point, "I can't believe him! After what he did to me! He thinks I'll get back with him! HA!" Tori said kicking a rock into a puddle, "Tori, calm down, come on, we'll go somewhere, I don't know where, but somewhere." Marco said taking the lead as they got to the park and sat under a tree, Tori hugged her knees again and held them close to her body, "I never want to talk to him again," Tori said as Marco sighed, "I personally wouldn't want to talk to him ever again, but seeing as I'm not you or Jimmy, I don't think I have a reason," Marco said as Tori snorted, Marco looked at her as she looked at him the same time, Tori moved closer to Marco as he put an arm around her shoulders, "Marco," "Yeah?" "Did Emma tell you I was in the bathroom the day Jocelyn was bothering me and you?" "Yeah, she did, that's why I asked what was wrong. She told me you had done something to your wrists." Marco said as Tori sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "Marco, my life is so miserable right now, my parents don't care about me, my sister doesn't, but she's gotten better, after Spin, I don't know about guys anymore." Tori said as Marco looked at her, she turned her head to look at him, and then looked around to see if they'd be caught, again, then she leant foreword as Marco leant foreword then they finally kissed.

They broke as Tori blinked, stood, then put the hood of her sweater up, "Shouldn't of done that," she whispered as Marco looked at her, "come on, let's get going home." Marco stood and began following her as she kept her head down as they walked back to Tori's house. Tori and Marco went upstairs almost immediately as Tori closed the door behind her she pulled out her PJs and took her clothes off, not knowing that Marco was watching her, when Tori went to put her shirt on, she felt someone grab her from behind her, their hands on her waist, and their breath on her neck. A full body shudder shook her as she turned around to see Marco standing there, looking at her, but from the other side of the room, "You alright? You just totally did a full body shake," He said raising an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, I'm fine," Tori said looking back at the mirror then slipped her shirt on then crawled back into bed. She looked at the clock, it was 10:30, how long had her and Marco been gone for? Tori settled into the covers, put her head on her pillow, and then fell asleep. As she slept she felt someone get on the bed with her, her eyes opened slightly as her heart raced in her chest, she wasn't going to turn to face the person, she knew she'd be waking up at eight o' clock and it'd be Saturday and she'd be at the movies with Marissa, Marco, Jimmy, and Craig. Tori closed her eyes tightly as she felt an arm go around her waist and she felt lips move against her neck, "No, stop." She whispered as she felt the lips land against her neck, her eyes flew open as she sat up, she looked around her room seeing Marco sleeping in his sleeping bag, then she looked next to her seeing her cat curled up on the pillow, purring, _Relax Tori. It was just a dream, no, not a dream, a reality, turned horribly wrong. But why the hell am I still thinking about it? _Tori shook her head as she looked at the clock and the red numbers flashed 8:30 at her, "Ah! Marco! Wake up! We're going to be there late!" Tori said throwing her pillow at Marco's head as he groaned, Tori ran out the door, turned down the hall and went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, grabbed her toothbrush and ran into her room brushing her teeth and holding her towel around her.

Tori started pulling a black and white Roxy sweater out, jeans, her fuzzy black socks, her Etnies, and everything else to see Marco still asleep. She groaned going over to him and jumped onto his stomach, "Wake up! We have to be at the movies at ten!" Tori said tightening her grip on her towel, "What time is it?" Marco asked groggily, "9:30!" Tori said as Marco sprung up and ran to the bathroom. Tori quickly pulled her clothes on as Marco came in, fully dressed, and his hair was down, still dripping wet as he dried his hair with his towel then pulled it back, "Let's go!" Tori said grabbing the keys to her car as she opened the garage to reveal a silver Scion TC that hardly looked like it had been driven, "Is that your car?" "Yeah, it is, Jocelyn's car is the Escalade." Tori said jumping into the driver's side as Marco got into the passenger's side then they both drove to the movies.

When they got there they saw Cass sitting on the hood of her car, Jimmy was next to it in his wheelchair, Craig was leaning next on the car, and Marissa was sitting on the sidewalk. Tori and Marco pulled up and got out of the car, "Sorry! We…Cass what are you doing here?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow as Cass glared at her, "I work here…" she said as Marissa rolled her eyes, "Not now your not, she was giving me a ride, Cass, go home." Cass rolled her eyes and got off of the hood and walked past Tori and looked down at her jeans, sticking her hand down the front, grabbing the band and pulling Tori close, "Nice jeans, they look familiar, steal them?" Cass asked letting go as Tori looked at her then at her shirt, "Nice shirt, steal it?" Tori asked as Cass glared at her. Cass got into her car and drove off as the other five went into the theater.

* * *

HL: okay the next chapter. I hope everyone had a good Christmas or good holiday! I'll explain the relationship between Cass & Tori later on, and it's not about Spinner either

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Little Secret ch. 4**

HL: next chapter.

Disclaimer: same as last 3

* * *

After the movie, Marissa, Craig, Jimmy, Marco, and Victoria went to The Dot and got a table, "I hate being here." Jimmy muttered as Marco rolled his eyes, "Jim, Spin isn't even working today, or, right now anyway." Craig said as Marissa and Victoria looked at each other and shook their heads. As the five of them sat there their waitress came over, "What can I get you?" She asked opening her pad, "Um, five hamburgers, and milkshakes." Craig said as the others smiled and closed their menus, "Thank you, I'll be back with your shakes and your burgers." She said walking away, the five teens were fairly quiet when they saw Cass, Spinner, Paige, Darcy, and Hazel walk in, however, they wished they had never gotten rid of their menus. Marco noticed Tori tense up immediately at the sight of Spinner and Cass and he put a hand on her arm, she looked at him, and he gave her a small smile, not really reassuring her that she was safe, but had a feeling she was with him. Cass saw the five of them sitting there and looked at Tori from the corner of her eye as they walked to the front, "Spin, lets make this quick, I want to get out of here." Cass said, but the other five could hear her, "Will you relax Cass? It's just your ex-g—OW!" Spinner said when his sister stamped down on his foot with her foot.

Paige raised an eyebrow at Cass as they grabbed their boxes and walked out, Cass stopped, "Marissa," she said as Marissa looked up at her, "yeah?" "Coming tonight? We have practice at like 5," "I guess." Marissa said shrugging as Cass nodded at her then looked at Tori for a few seconds, then walked out with Spinner, Paige, Hazel, and Darcy. When they had left, Tori looked at Marissa, "Nothing eh?" "What? Cass and I are just friends! What was with Cass stepping on Spin's foot huh? Was there something between you two? Hm?" Marissa asked as the three boys paused in taking a sip from their drinks to look at Tori. Tori glared at Marissa and grabbed her keys and purse, "I'm leaving, and that's none of your business!" Tori snapped walking out as Marissa smirked taking a bite of her hamburger, "What was that about?" Jimmy asked as Marissa looked at him, "Tori and Cass use to be girlfriends, like, serious girlfriends. That was until Spinner totally ruined it for them, Cass walked in on Tori and him, then she like ran to my house, bawling saying that her own girlfriend was betraying her, all that fun stuff. When she asked me about me and Cass, I wasn't going to tell her that we're girlfriends, because Tori is a smidge jealous of me, she knew Cass always liked me, but Cass kept her happy by making out with her about every five seconds. Marco, I know Tori is your best friend, but you CAN NOT tell her that Cass and I had a bit of a one night stand while they were together, Cass and Tori hate each other enough already, I don't need to be yelled at and glared at for the rest of the year." Marissa said as the boys stared, their mouths dropped open.

Tori walked as quickly as she could to her car when she saw Cass waiting for her, she stopped, got into the drivers side as Cass opened the door to the passenger's side and put her feet up on the dash, revealing her black boots, her slim legs, and it lifted her black skirt up a bit, "So, what's with you and Marco? You two an "item" now?" Cass asked as Tori eyed her, then looked away, "No, feet off the dashboard, you'll leave scuff marks," Tori said as Cass rolled her eyes, smiling, then put them down, "I think we left more than scuff marks on the back seat," she said chuckling as Tori stared at her, "CASS!" Cass laughed, "Oh come on Tori! Who's going to hear? The doors?" Tori looked at Cass as Cass looked at her. Cass sat up straighter as she got on her knees and put her hands on the edge of her seat, inches away from Tori's face, Tori moved backwards, but Cass grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer, "Don't you dare fucking move away bitch." Cass hissed as her lips landed on Tori's lips. Tori's eyes went wide, but after awhile, she put her arms around Cass's neck, but that was stopped abruptly when the passenger's side door was opened and Cass was ripped out of the car by a very pissed off looking Marissa, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Cass yelled turning around, but her face went from anger, to fear, "Marissa, uh, I…" Marissa bit down on her lip then dragged Cass away and opened the driver's side of the car to Cass's car then shoved Cass into the passenger's side as Marissa started the car then sped off.

Marco walked out to the car and rose an eyebrow at Tori, "Explain?" She asked as he nodded she sighed, "I will when we get home." Marco nodded as Tori started her car hen drove back to her house.

* * *

HL: Chapter 4. Sorry it's so short / the next chapter may be a bit longer.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Dirty Little Secret ch. 5**

HL: Okay! I no longer have writers block so this is the fifth chapter.

Disclaimer: look at the last 4.

* * *

When Marco and Tori got back to her house they went in and back upstairs into her room, seeing as Jocelyn and Brian were making out on the couch in full view. Tori closed the door behind Marco as she heard the radio blast from Marissa's house, "Okay, explain, what was going on with you and Cass, before and after you made out in your car for all of us to see," Marco said as Tori looked at him then sat down next to him, "Cass and I used to go out, but that was before the incident with Spinner. I only acted like I didn't know Cass when I came to Degrassi, because she like hates me, because of this whole Spinner crap. Okay, kind of, not what you expected?" Tori asked as Marco raised an eyebrow at her as the sound from Marissa's house amplified at least ten times, the two of them looked at each other then went outside to see what it was. In the garage, Cass, Marissa, Ellie, Craig, and Jimmy were practicing, or if you could call the noise coming out of there, practice, after they finished, Cass went over to one of the amps and took her water off of it, "You call that getting better?" Marco asked smirking as Cass glared at him then threw her empty bottle at his head, "Shut up Marco! If Ellie kept up," "How can I keep up with you and Marissa's bass playing?" Ellie asked glaring at her as Cass stuck her tongue out at her, "Girls, girls, relax, Cass and Marissa are doing fine," Craig said, "HA!" both Marissa and Cass said at Ellie, "Ellie, you need to work on keeping up." Ellie glared at Craig, then at the two girls.

Marco shook his head as Cass began packing up, "Better get going, or I'll get chewed out by Spinner, or mom, most likely Spinner." She said closing her bass carrier then put it on her shoulder, "Smell you later, losers." Cass walked past Tori and Marco and she looked at Tori slightly from the corner of her eye as she looked at Marco, she walked into him, knocking him into Tori. Tori stepped back a bit as Marco put his arms on her waist, she looked over his shoulder to see the others staring, "Marco, not here," she said through gritted teeth as he let go the other four raised their eyebrows at them, "Hey, Ellie, aren't you having a party tonight?" Marissa asked as Ellie nodded, "Yeah, if you want, you can come," "Sweet!" The three boys said as Marissa and Tori rolled their eyes. Ellie gave them the details, then left, Craig, Jimmy, Tori, and Marco went back to their own houses to get ready as Marissa walked back into her house.

Tori got into her car wearing her white halter dress with a flower in the middle for the connector. Tori began driving to Marco's house when she saw Marissa in her very short tube dress that was a dark and light purple, and flowed behind her, Tori rolled her eyes as she honked, Marissa looked up and waved, and then got into her car. Tori turned on her radio then turned on her Hawthorne Heights CD as she drove she stopped at a red light listening to the music.

Right now 

_Dissolve and decay there's nothing left for me_

_(sit back and let her die slowly, don't cry, she didn't love you anyway)_

_Dissolve and decay there's nothing left for me  
(just try to make it out alive yeah, alive means your blood is flowing)_

Tori kept driving as 'Niki FM' started playing and she pulled into Marco's driveway, got out of her car, and knocked on the door. Tori didn't have to wait for long, because Marco appeared in his black suit and his white tie, "Well, don't we look professional!" Tori said laughing as Marco shoved her arm playfully, "Stop it!" Marco said as Tori smiled at him, "Come on, let's get going, everyone's probably waiting for us." Tori said as Marco closed the door and the two of them went to Tori's car, Tori climbed into the driver's seat as Marco climbed into the passenger's side, and then Tori drove off. The two sat in silence, Hawthorne Heights now on low, "So, what do you think Ellie's party is going to be like?" Tori asked as Marco shrugged, "No idea, but knowing some of the people that are going, not to good," "Why? You think everyone's going to be making out in the corner?" Tori asked looking at him from the corner of her eye, "Well, yeah, I mean, Cass is going, so she obviously has access to the alcohol, it's not going to be good." Marco said as Tori sighed pulling into Ellie's driveway, hearing the music from the backyard, they both walked into the backyard seeing the others already there and dancing.

Cass was in the corner, wearing a dress similar to Marissa's, only it was light green and dark green, plus it looked like she was wearing a tie, "Being a cross-dresser Cass?" Marco asked as she looked at him then flipped him off, "No, for you information, I'm not! Most of the girls are wearing their 'dates' ties." Cass snapped taking a sip of punch, Tori and Marco shook their heads and went on the dance floor. Marco took Tori's waist as they began to slow dance, Tori rested her head on his shoulder, looking over at Marissa, seeing her dance with Craig, Marissa smiled at Tori as Tori smiled back. Tori lifted her head to look at Marco as he looked at her, she smiled slightly as he brought his lips to hers, and she hesitated slightly, but went the other ten percent of the way and kissed him softly on the lips, "Ow!" Marissa said making Tori look at her, she was on the ground, holding her knee, "Marissa, you alright?" Craig asked getting down next to her, "Yeah, I'm fine, my knee just gave out a little, that's all," she said standing with the help of Craig, "Maybe we should rest," "No, no, I'm fine Craig, honestly." Marissa said putting her arms back around Craig's neck as he put his arms around her waist again. Tori looked back at Marco as he looked at her, "What do you think that was?" Marco asked as Tori shrugged slightly, "I don't know," she said as a fast song came on, Tori looked over at Marissa and Craig again watching them grinding.

Tori let go of Marco, then walked away from the scene, leaving Marco confused, he went after her as she leant against the drink table, getting some punch, Cass still standing there, "Hurts eh?" Cass asked as Tori looked at her, Cass tilted her head back and swigged what was left of her punch into her mouth, "Seeing someone you want, but you can't have them, because of them being themselves, dancing with someone that they like," Cass said looking at Tori as she looked away. Tori watched as Cass took more punch, then poured something else in it, then swirled it around, tilted her head, and then did the same motion she had done before, "What the hell are you talking about?" Tori asked as Cass looked at her, "Marissa." Was all she needed to say taking another swig as Tori rose an eyebrow at her, "I don't like Marissa," "sure you don't, you sure as hell don't like Marco," "now you REALLY don't know what your talking about. Are you drunk?" Tori asked raising another eyebrow at her as Cass looked at her, "Does it look like I am?" she asked looking at Tori, straight in the eye, "No," Tori said as Cass smirked, "Good, I'm not," Cass said taking another swig, "I like Marco, what the hell are you talking about?" Tori asked, changing the subject. Cass chuckled, shaking her head as she looked at Marissa and Craig again, then at Marco, who was currently grinding with Ellie, "Tori, Tori, Tori, I've known you my whole life, we lived in Massachusetts, we live in Canada now, we got to the same school, I pretty much know you better than most people. I also know that your bisexual, of course, you don't need a genius to figure that out, I also know your looking at me like I'm nuts, but maybe I am, maybe I'm not, I think you should go and steal Marco from Ellie before she enjoys herself a little too much." Cass said pointing with a finger towards Ellie and Marco.

Tori gritted her teeth, put her punch down, then made her way towards Ellie and Marco. Cass took Tori's cup, then poured some of the alcohol she was putting in hers, into Tori's cup and then put it back on the table, smirking as Marissa walked over, "What did you do to Tori's punch?" she asked seeing the look on Cass's face, "Spiked it." "CASS!" "What? Relax Marissa, god your such a tightwad." Cass said as Marissa shook her head and took some punch of her own. Tori walked over to Marco and Ellie as Ellie looked at her, "May I have my dance partner back?" Tori asked as Ellie looked at Marco then rolled her eyes then walked away as Tori got in front of Marco as he smiled taking her waist as they began grinding, "YEAH TORI!" Marissa, Cass, and Craig yelled from the punch table, Tori couldn't help but laugh as she smiled turning to face Marco, put her arms around his neck as they still grinded. Marco put his head on her shoulder as she put her head on his shoulder, Marco's hands "accidentally" slipped and they went under her dress, right to her ass, Tori jumped a bit, grabbed his wrists, and pulled them off of her ass, and then back to her waist. Marco looked at her, as she looked at him, "Marco, don't," Tori said, clearly out of breath as a slow song came on, she put her arms back around his neck as his hands went back to her ass, she let go, pulling away, "What's wrong Tori?" Marco asked as Tori shook her head and walked away to the punch table.

Tori ran a hand through her hair as she took a sip of her punch, it tasted a bit strange, but she didn't care, she took another sip as Marissa and Craig headed back to the dance floor, Cass went back on with Peter. Tori stayed by the punch table as Marco walked over to her, she went to splash the punch at him, but he caught her wrist, then put it down, and held her arms at her sides looking at her in her eyes. Tori looked at him, leant foreword, then pulled back, ripping her arms away, then stormed off, Cass, Marissa, Peter, and Craig watched as Marco followed after her. Tori walked as quickly as she could out to her car but as she went to get into the car, Marco caught up with her, and pinned her against it, kissing her passionately, tongue action involved. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck as they kept their make-out session going, Marco's hands slid up and down her back as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, he kept his hands under her ass, and pressed her up against the car even more.

Tori finally broke the kiss as they both attempted to catch their breaths, Tori rested her forehead on his head as he kissed her collarbone, "Marco," Tori said softly as he looked at her, "I love you," she whispered in his ear as he smiled, kissing her on the lips softly, smelling the alcohol on her breath, he knew she didn't mean it, but he wanted her to mean it, "I love you too, Tori." He said as she kissed him again, _only I mean it, you don't mean it. _They broke again and he put Tori in the passenger's seat as he got into the driver's seat and they both took off, Tori looked at him, put her hand on his as he looked at her slightly, and then smiled at him as they drove back to his place, "You can stay here the night, my parents aren't home, and your in no condition to be driving." Marco said getting out of the car, Tori opened her door and stumbled a bit, but Marco rushed over and caught her, "Oops," she said giggling, "must of tripped." "Yeah, you must of." Marco helped her into the house, then up the stairs into his room, and then sat her down on his bed as he took off his suit, he heard her get up, and when he went to turn he met her lips instead, Tori wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him down onto the bed.

Marco grabbed her legs, took off her heels, then swung them onto the bed as he crawled onto the bed, laying on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, they began to make-out again. Tori unwrapped her arms and flipped Marco onto his back as she sat on his legs, she pulled his undershirt off, and then stopped, finally realizing what she was doing, "What am I doing?" She asked herself getting off of Marco's legs and sat on the end of the bed. Marco frowned and crawled on his hands and knees towards the end, he really didn't want it to end, "Tori, it's okay, really, it is." He said going to kiss her neck, but she stood up, giving him a face full of sheets, "No, no, it's not! I-I-I can't, Marco, no offence to you or anything, but, I don't really like you that much. Well, I mean, I do like you, just, as a like best friend, you know, and I…what I did it just wasn't right I mean, I'm like, I don't know! I just want to go home!" Tori said grabbing her heels and ran out of Marco's room, Marco behind her, "Tori!" Tori didn't stop, she kept going, "Tori, wait!" He said grabbing her arm as Tori ripped it away, and turned inches away from his face, "Get away from me!" She said as tears filled her eyes, "Just, leave me alone Marco!" Tori ran the rest of the way to her car, tears falling down her face, leaving Marco standing there, stunned, and hurt.

Tori got to her car, crying, and sniffling, fumbled with her keys, then got her door open, put the keys in the ignition, then slammed her hand against the dashboard, screaming, then covered her face, now bawling. Tori cried as she reached into her compartment, saw her spare compact knife, then flipped it open as the blade reflected in her eyes, she started having a mental battle with herself.

_Do it…._

"No."

_Oh, but Tori, you know you want to do it….it'll make the pain go away_

"No! No it won't! It'll give me even more pain!" She said out loud as the voice in her head, literally screamed.

_DO IT!_

Before Tori had the time to fight against it, there was blood on the blade, on her dress, and on her wrist. Tori stared, started her car, and then drove home, tears still falling fast and furious, _Marco…I'm sorry. _She thought to herself as even more tears fell, splashing onto the seat and onto her dress.

* * *

HL: oO well…that was…um…interesting? Oh and by the way, thanks for the reviews!

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Dirty Little Secret ch. 6**

HL: Sixth chapter.

Disclaimer: ….do I have to say it?

* * *

Monday, everyone's favorite day of the week, with Ellie's party the night before, everyone was drained and hung over. Tori, Cass, and Marissa were talking most of the time through out the school day, or writing notes to each other, but when computer class came around, the three girls stopped talking, and Craig came over to them, "Hey girls," "Hey Craig," all three said as Marissa smiled at him, Cass and Tori looked at each other, then rolled their eyes, "So, Tori, I heard you first based it with Marco." Tori nearly choked on her spit, "Did he tell you that?" "Duh, he called me right after you left his house," "that jerk!" Tori said looking at Marco as he looked up, then back at his computer, Tori bit her lip then looked at her computer as Cass smirked then started sending an e-mail, to just about everyone in school. Tori started typing away on her computer, furiously, as she saw a box pop up on the corner of her screen, she ignored it, knowing it was from Marco.

Marco: Tori, come on. You can't stay mad at me forever! Cass just sent an e-mail to everyone in school saying that we totally first based it.

Tori: …..

Marco: Tori, please, come on. Your hung over, you don't know what your doing.

Tori: Marco, shut up.

Tori closed the window then kept working on the site she was suppose to be working on way before, because it was a term project and was due at the end of the term. Cass and Marissa were giggling softly, sometimes getting Tori's attention, sometimes not getting her attention, as she started to finish, she had the sudden urge to leave, "Mr. Simpson?" "Yes, Tori?" Mr. Simpson asked looking up from his laptop, "May I go to the bathroom?" Mr. Simpson nodded as Tori saved her work, then took her books and bag, and walked out of the computer room. Marco sighed as a message from Paige popped up:

Paige: go after her.

Marco looked at Paige, who looked at her computer screen, still working on the site as Marco raised his hand, Mr. Simpson nodded, and then Marco left going after Tori. Tori walked towards the girl's bathroom when she was grabbed from the back by her bag, then slammed against the lockers, "Hello sweet cheeks," Jay said as Tori struggled to get away, "Get away from me!" she said as he pressed up against her, "I don't think so, not after what you did to me when I was trying to get your sister," "GET AWAY FROM ME JAY!" Tori yelled kicking at him. Marco ran to where he heard Tori yelling, skidded around the corner, and then grabbed Jay and ripped him away from her, "Tori, you alright?" He asked as she nodded, then saw Jay get up as he grabbed Marco by the shirt and threw him into the lockers, "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tori yelled running foreword as Jay elbowed her in the stomach, making her fall to her knees, then he grabbed her by the hair and knocked her onto the ground, making her slam her head against the floor, "TORI!" Marco yelled jumping on Jay's back as Cass, Spinner, Jimmy, Marissa, Jocelyn, Brian, and Craig poked their heads out to see what was going on.

Cass went wide eyed as Craig ran over to Tori, Cass went to help Marco out with Jay, Cass kneed him in the balls making him drop, "Thanks," Marco said as Cass grabbed the back of Jay's jacket, opened the janitor's closet, then threw him in, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WHAT YOU DID TO JIMMY!" Cass yelled leaning against the door as Craig helped Tori sit up. Marco went over to her, holding his hand out to her, "You alright?" Tori nodded resting her head on his chest, "Marco," "Hm?" "I'm sorry," "For?" "last night." She said looking up at him as he blinked, he had completely forgot, well, not completely, but almost forgot, "Not here Tori, not here," he said putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked off Cass had her cell phone out, they guessed to report Jay to the police, again.

Tori and Marco got over by the bathrooms and Tori sat down, leaning against the wall, as Marco stood, "So, you decide to get mad at me for something I didn't do?" He asked as Tori looked at him, "Excuse me? As I remember, you were the one that started to get all over me," "As I remember, you were drunk." Marco said as Tori stood up then her hand went flying across his face as she walked away he grabbed her wrist, "Let me go." She hissed as ripped her wrist away exposing her fresh cut from the night before. Marco stared at her wrist as Tori quickly covered it up, hiding it from his sight, "Tori, you still cut? Even after what happened to you in eighth grade?" Marco asked as Tori looked at him, but didn't answer, and ran down the hallway and to the computer lab to get her things, before taking off to Ms. Kwan's English class.

As the rest of the class Tori started to fall asleep and when she nodded off, she suddenly remembered about eighth grade.

(OH MY GOD! FLASHBACK! XD! ahem sorry…)

_-flashback-_

_Tori, Cass, and Spinner were hanging out in the back of the school, Cass and Spinner had the alcohol out and were getting absolutely trashed, which is what took away from the eighth graders privileges for the next eighth grade class. Tori was sitting there also, cutting away at her arm, Cass looking at her periodically to see if she was okay, but didn't stop her. Tori was cutting in the same place over and over again as her skin drained from all color, but she kept going, for no apparent reason._

_Tori's head began to swim, from a headache, the pain, and the blood loss was severe, all of the suddenly it went black, and the world disappeared. The next thing she knew was that she was in a hospital bed, her arms wrapped, Marco was there, and then she sat up and threw up._

_-end-_

"Tori!" "EW!" Cass jumped out of her seat, quickly, just missing the vomit as Tori opened her eyes. Cass stood there, looking disgusted, Marissa was staring at her, and Marco was sitting there, shaking his head. Ms. Kwan looked at Tori, "Tori, why don't you go home if you're feeling sick? I'll give you a pass excusing you." Ms. Kwan said as Tori stood going over to Ms. Kwan taking the pass and walked to her locker.

Tori got her stuff then walked outside to her car, got in, and started driving back home. Her head was pounding, she drove a bit faster, feeling like she was going to puke again, as she did, she didn't notice the other car pulling out, at the speed she was going, the impact would be strong. Tori went faster, still ignoring the fact that there was a car pulling out, and when she noticed, it was already too late. She got thrown from her car, landed on the cement, seeing the other driver get out of the car and go over to her to see if she was alright, but she had already blacked out and was barely breathing.

* * *

HL: Another short chapter xo I know…

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Dirty Little Secret ch. 7**

HL: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! D

Disclaimer: look at the last 6

* * *

At the end of the day, Cass and Marissa got into Cass's car and they drove down the road to see a Silver Scion TC crashed into another car, "No, that can't be Tori," Cass said as she pulled over then opened her door, Marissa getting out also, the two walked, jogged, then sprinted over to the car to see a body thrown out of the Scion, and it confirmed Cass's fears, it was Tori. Marissa covered her mouth with her hand, Cass was wide eyed, Tori was bleeding from the side of her head, her face was scratched horribly from falling onto the cement, "Oh my god," Marissa whispered as Cass whipped out her cell phone and called Marco as quickly as she could, trying to sound calm, "Marco, Tori got in a car accident…the other driver's fine…Tori's unconscious." She said closing her eyes, fighting back tears.

-At the hospital-

Cass, Marissa, Marco, Jocelyn, and Brian sat in the waiting room waiting to hear about Tori's condition. Marco paced, Brian had his arm over Jocelyn's shoulders, Marissa was twirling her hair, and Cass was watching Marco pace a hole in the floor, "I shouldn't of let her drive," Marco muttered as Cass went to retort but Marissa shook her head at her, so she sat back, and crossed her arms across her chest.

A few hours passed as everyone started getting antsy, a nurse came out with a wheelchair, with a girl in it, her head wrapped, and bandages on her gashes. Cass elbowed Marco, who stood as the nurse wheeled the girl over to them, "Hey guys," Tori said smiling slightly as Marco smiled at her, Cass narrowed her eyes then gave her a punch to the shoulder, "Don't you ever give us heart attacks again!" Marissa laughed as Tori smiled, "sorry, didn't mean to do that." The others snickered as Brian looked at the nurse, "So, do we have another wheel chair confined kid in Degrassi?" he asked as the nurse shook her head, "No, give her a week and she should be able to walk on her own again, I'll leave you guys alone now." The nurse said walking away as Brian put his hands in his pockets, "Well, I'm going to go get a soda, anyone want to join?" "I do!" Marissa, Cass, and Jocelyn said as they ran ahead Brian rolled his eyes, "You guys want anything?" "Yeah, just get me a grape soda," Tori said as Brian nodded, "Marco?" "I'm all set for now," "Okay, suite yourself." Brian walked after the other three girls, leaving Marco and Tori, alone.

Marco looked at Tori as she looked away from him. The two sat in the room, silently as Marco looked at the ceiling, sighed then looked at Tori, "Okay, I can't take it anymore, why do you still cut?" Marco asked, as Tori looked at him, "If you even knew half of what my life consists of, you'd want to cut too," Tori answered as he shook his head, "I know what your life consists of, that doesn't give you a right to cut," "HOW DO YOU KNOW MARCO! YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR WHAT…5 YEARS? CASS HAS KNOWN ME MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! SHE KNOWS WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH! MY PARENTS ARE DRUNKS, MY BROTHER IS GAY, MY BROTHER WAS THROWN OUT OF THE HOUSE! I'VE BEEN PUT INTO FOSTER CARE! I'VE BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM MY PARENTS! I WAS RAPED BY SPINNER YOU DON'T KNOW HALF OF MY LIFE!" Tori yelled as tears fell down her face. Marco frowned as he went over to Tori, knelt down in front of her, and looked at her, "I'm sorry…I, didn't know." "No, no you didn't, just…" Tori couldn't finish her sentence, but she pushed herself out of her wheelchair tackling Marco to the floor and kissed him, "Marco, I really do love you," "Are you sure they didn't OD you on drugs?" Marco asked smirking as Tori hit him, "shut up! Your such a jerk!" Marco smirked as Brian, Cass, Jocelyn, and Marissa came back with the sodas.

Cass smiled as she shook her head, "Well…looks like we got the two idiots back together." Tori stuck her tongue out at Cass as Marco and Tori kissed, Cass made a gagging noise as the other three laughed.

* * *

HL: FINALLY! XD okay short I know…

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Dirty Little Secret ch. 8**

HL: 8th CHAPTER! D

Disclaimer:……..

* * *

It had been a week since Tori had gotten out of the hospital and the whole school had heard that her and Marco had started going out, finally! Tori and Cass shared shifts at the Dot with Spinner more often, but when Tori wasn't working, she was with Marco, but while she was working, Marco would come to see her on her breaks. It was a Friday and Tori sat down to take a break from working, she had never seen it this busy before at The Dot, but, it was getting close to Valentine's day, and almost every couple in school came to the place she worked at. Tori pulled out her sand witch as Cass walked over and sat with her, leaning her head back over the booth, "Is it over yet?" Cass asked as Tori giggled, "I wish! I mean, c'mon, it's The Dot! I bet you and Pete are going to have fun at the movies tonight." Tori said as Cass smirked, "Yeah, 5 hours in a line, oh man, Paige and Alex are going to kill me for taking tonight off!" The two girls laughed as Marco and Peter walked in through the doors, "Well, look who's on time!" Cass said as Tori turned around laughing.

Peter and Marco walked over to the two girls and sat next to them as Cass jumped on Peter's lap, "What did you get me?" Cass asked batting her eyelashes at him as Tori made a sound between a laugh and a scoff. Peter smiled at her as she put her head on his shoulder, "You'll have to wait until we're at the movies," "Awww! But that's no fun!" Cass said with a pout on her face as Tori and Marco looked at each other, looked at them, and then voiced what they were both thinking, "Ew Peter." Peter smirked as Cass finally got it and a mischievous smirk crossed her face. Tori rolled her eyes as she rested her head on Marco's shoulder and he kissed her forehead, "Hey, your coming over my house tonight correct?" he asked as she nodded, "yes I am and its not the way your thinking Cass and Peter so get your heads out of the gutter!" Tori said noticing the two of them smirking, "I'll see you after my shift is over, okay Marco?" Tori asked as he nodded, she kissed him as he got up so she could get out of the booth, "Let's go lover girl!" Tori said grabbing Cass by the back of the shirt and pulling her off to the counter.

After the shift was over, Cass and Tori left with a hug and two quick kisses on each cheek, "I'll see you later!" Cass said running to her car as Tori got in hers and started the car to drive to Marco's house. Tori drove down the road, parked her car in the driveway, and walked up to the front door, knocked, and Mr. DelRossi answered the door, "Hi Mr. DelRossi! Is Marco here?" She asked as Mr. D nodded, "Yes he is, MARCO! Tori's here!" Tori walked into the house then walked upstairs to Marco's room and knocked. Tori waited until the invitation to come in was granted, walked into the room, closed the door lightly, and then locked it seeing Marco had just gotten out of the shower, she smirked, "I'm sorry, did I come to early?" she asked smirking as Marco shook his head, "No, your not early, in fact, your on time." Marco said pulling his jeans on as Tori sat on the bed as he walked over to her and kissed her laying her down on his bed as she put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they pulled away a knock came on the door.

Marco got off of Tori as she sat up, he went to the door, "Yea?" "We're leaving Marco, be good and have fun!" Tori and Marco smirked as they both said, "We will!" They waited until they heard the car pull out of the driveway when Marco turned around Tori had a smirk on her face, "What?" "You heard your ma, lets have some fun." Marco shook his head as he pushed her back down onto the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Marco ran his hand up her shirt as he began to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the kiss got more intense, as Tori flipped him over and sat on top of him her hands unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off as she laid down on his stomach. Marco ran a hand down to her butt then gave it a slap as she jumped, he flipped her over onto her back as she smirked, "Bad," he said as Tori giggled, "your just noticing this?" she asked as he shook his head, she pulled his head down for a kiss again, when Marco's cell phone went off. Marco bit her lip as Tori sighed letting go of him as he got up, she sat up, crossed her arms, and pouted a bit, and Marco looked at her and chuckled as he answered his phone, "Hello?" "Hey, Marco, it's Dylan." Marco's eyes widened a bit, "Dylan?" Tori sat upright and went to dive for his phone, but Marco pulled it away from her, making her fall on her face.

"Yeah, listen, if you're free, do you want to do something later?" Dylan asked as Tori shook her head at Marco, "Uh, well, I…" Tori dove at him, tackling him to the floor, "HEY!" "GIVE ME IT!" Tori said ripping the phone away from him, "sorry, Marco's a bit busy this afternoon." Tori hung the phone up then handed it back to Marco. Marco stared at her as she crossed her arms giving him the 'you-still-talk-to-him? Look' Marco sighed going over to her as she turned her back to him, "Tori, listen, Dylan and I are just friends," "Oh yeah right." Tori muttered as Marco turned her to face him, "no, listen, we are. Tori, **I love you** do I have to tell you that a hundred times to get that through your head?" Tori sighed putting her arms around his neck as he hugged her, "Sorry, I guess it's just I'm an overprotective girlfriend, you know, I just don't want anything to happen to you." Marco smiled kissing her on the lips, "I know, come on, and let's go see Paige and Alex on their shift, even though they are furious at Cass." Tori laughed as Marco threw on his clothes.

Tori and Marco walked into the movie theater to see Cass and Peter near the doors for the movie they were seeing, Alex and Paige, glaring at Cass. The two looked at each other, smiled, then walked over to Alex and Paige, arm in arm catching Paige's eye, "Look! It's Marco and Tori! How you two doing?" she asked as Tori smiled, "Good, how's shift?" "It **SUCKS ASS**! No thanks to **CASS** who **ABONDED US**!" Alex yelled, as if Cass could hear her, Tori laughed as Marco shook his head. As the two stood there, they noticed Cass walk over, "Hey! We have two extra tickets, we've got snacks, care to join?" she asked as Alex and Paige glared at her again, "Yeah, why not?" Tori asked as she yanked Marco after Cass as she walked over to Peter. Peter handed the four tickets to the girl that was taking the tickets, then they walked into the movie theater, of course, not even five minutes into it, Cass was on top of Peter, the two of them making out. Tori had eventually made her way into Marco's lap as Cass was now down to her tee-shirt from the making out, only two more hours to go until the insane make out session was over, or, if it progressed into something else, it'd be another thirty minutes or so. Tori turned around on Marco's lap, to face him, and kissed him as he kissed back with more force than usual, apparently sitting through almost an hour of watching Cass and Peter making out had made him hot. (A/N: this happened with my ex and I once…don't ask XD) Tori pulled her sweatshirt off, only, she didn't HAVE an undershirt on, instead she was in her corset top, which was a fake type of leather with flimsy straps, which would surely break, if it were forced enough to break. (A/N: oO and I wore that same thing in his fuck…" Peter said, apparently stopping what ever was going on, "What?" Cass asked, clearly agitated, "I think we should stop…" "Why?" Cass asked as Tori and Marco stopped also looking to their rights. Emma and Manny were standing there, mouths hanging open, Manny's looking like she finally got her revenge, Emma looking hurt, "Hey Emma and Manny," Peter said as Cass glared at them, "Do you mind?" "Your sick Peter! SICK!" Emma said as she stormed back to her seat, "Oooo, finally, revenge!" Manny said following Emma. Cass looked at Peter as she tilted her head then kissed him again, only Peter pushed her down onto the floor, "OW! Bitch! What was that for?" Cass said in a low hiss as Tori raised an eyebrow at her, normally, a Senior wouldn't let a Junior push her around, but, that was his problem to come, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Peter said pulling her back up as they started their make out session again Tori and Marco resumed to theirs. The two make-out sessions progressed, Peter and Cass ending up on the floor, Tori being forced to arch her back over the arm rests, as Marco ran his hand under her corset top, she broke the kiss, putting her head back as he kissed her collar bone. Tori ran her hands up and down his back, her hands slowly going down to his jean's waist band as he sat up at the gesture, Tori sat up, though she was in pain for being on the arm rests for too long, "Don't," Marco said as Tori looked at him, "what? Marco, what's wrong?" Tori asked quietly, seeing as the movie was still going, "I, I can't, I'm not ready." Tori sighed as the credits rolled she looked down at Peter and Cass, "HEY! It's over!" She said as Cass groaned, Peter stood, helping her up, "Ow, my back!" Cass said cracking it, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" "Oh stop being a cry baby!" Tori said grabbing her jacket, walked past Marco, then went down the stairs.

Cass looked at him, "what did you do THIS time to piss her off?" Cass asked crossing her arms as Marco started walking down the stairs, "Didn't give her what she wants." He said as Cass and Peter looked at each other.

* * *

HL: I'm thinking the rating may go up after this chapter oO I was not expecting it to go this way.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

**Dirty Little Secret ch. 9**

HL: WOOT! THE NINTH CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: look at last 8.

* * *

Tori walked out to her car as she got into the driver's seat, Marco got into the passenger's seat, Tori put the key in the ignition, turned it, and then pulled out of her parking space as her tires screeched against the cement she turned out of the theater. The two teens were quiet as Tori turned the radio on she concentrated on the road while Marco looked out the window, but looked at the glove compartment, as Tori stopped at the gas station, she got out of the car. Marco waited until she couldn't see him, opened the glove compartment, and saw a small compact knife resting there, he reached in, grabbed it putting it in his pocket, and then closed the compartment as Tori got back in. The two sat in silence still as Tori dropped Marco off back at his house, he went to lean over to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head away from him. Marco sighed, got out, then went back in the house as Tori pulled out of his driveway, he put his hand in his pocket, pulled out the small knife, went into the house, and went over to his phone dialing Tori's house, expecting Jocelyn to be home. As the phone rang, he sat down in a chair, and then an answer finally came, "Hello?" "Hey, Joce? It's Marco" "Yeah, hey Marco," "listen, I just pulled Tori's small compact knife from her glove compartment, I'm guessing you didn't know she still cuts?" "No, she told me she stopped, but okay, what do you want me to do?" Jocelyn asked, a bit of a worry in her voice, "Keep her away from anything sharp, I have a feeling she's going to go on a rampage when she gets home, because she can't find her knife." "Okay, she just walked through the door, I'll talk to you later." Jocelyn said hanging up quickly as Marco hung his phone up.

Tori went into the house looking at her sister as she hung up the phone, "Who was that?" Tori asked as Jocelyn shrugged, "Just Brian, I was just talking to him." She said as Tori raised an eyebrow at her sister as she walked upstairs into her room. Tori shut her door, looked around, then started throwing her pillow off her bed, lifting her sheets, lifting her mattress, and threw things out of her draws and closet to look for a spare knife to cut herself with. Tori looked started digging through everything on her until she found a sock with a small bottle in it, she picked it up, reached into the sock, looked at the bottle, opened the top, and then tipped her head back taking it down in one sip. Tori went into her closet then found a box filled with small pills and one rolled up joint which Cass had snuck out of Paige's pocket one day and snuck it to Tori before they had college interviews. As Tori went to go light it, Jocelyn walked into her room, and she quickly put it back in the box, and kicked it back into the closet. Jocelyn looked around the room, everything was sprawled out on the floor, she looked at her sister, looked at the empty of bottle, then looked back at Tori, and then made her way towards her through the mess, "Nice room." Jocelyn said stopping in front of her sister crossing her arms, "What?" Tori asked as she looked at her sister, "I was told you still cut?" "What? I don't cut. Who ever told you that is a liar." "Whoever told me that, must tell the truth, because they found a knife in your glove compartment!" Jocelyn said as Tori shrunk under her sister's glare, "Wrists, now!" Tori held out her wrists as Jocelyn grabbed them, she pulled up the cuffs to see scars there.

Tori looked away from her sister as Jocelyn looked at her, then shoved her down, "Why did you lie to me?" Jocelyn asked as Tori looked at her, "Because, I didn't want you to know I started again!" "Tori! Your going to kill yourself one of these days! Your not going to Chapman! Your staying here in Toronto!" Jocelyn said as Tori glared at her, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA AND IM NOT STAYING HERE IN TORONOTO!" Tori yelled storming downstairs as Jocelyn followed her down the stairs, Tori walked into the kitchen, grabbed the sharpest knife she could find, and waited for her sister. Jocelyn went into the kitchen to see Tori with the knife held in her hand, she walked foreword as Tori touched the knife to her skin, Jocelyn went to dive for it, but Tori sliced her wrist open. Jocelyn stopped looking at her sister as the blood dripped from her wrist onto the floor forming a pool of blood at her feet, Jocelyn looked up at her, "Tori, why?" she asked as Tori's eyes watered, "Why? I'll tell you why. Being raped by Spinner, a drunken night, a prostitute, that's all you need to know for now!" Tori said falling to her knees. Jocelyn rushed over to her side and put her arm around Tori's shoulders as she sobbed, Jocelyn rested her head on Tori's and kissed her head as Tori gripped her sister's shirt.

Months passed and it was finally time for the Seniors of Degrassi High School to say good-bye to each other. Jocelyn had been excepted into Harvard, Tori was excepted into Chapman in California, Cass and Marissa were going to acting school in New York, and the rest were staying in Canada, as far as everyone knew. After the graduation was over Cass ran, as best as she could in a short dress and heels, over to Tori, jumped up onto her back, and then yelled, "WE DID IT! FIVE YEARS AT DEGRASSI AND WE DID IT!" "OW! CASS THAT'S MY EAR!" Tori yelled back as Brian, Jocelyn, and Marissa laughed at the two girls. Cass jumped off of Tori's back, looped her arm with Brian's arm, then they both started skipping around in a circle, switched their arms, skipped, switch, skip, switch, skip, "Cass, what the fuck are you on!" Jocelyn asked as Cass grinned, "Nothing! I'm just high!" Marissa and Tori put their hands on their hips and raised their eyebrows at her, "ON LIFE!" The two girls laughed as the other Seniors walked out, Cass had switched Brian for Tori, both looking like morons, of course, skipping in high heels, and going around in circles while switching their arms once in awhile. Marissa was holding her stomach from laughing so hard, Brian had tears running down his face, Jocelyn was on the ground holding her stomach as Paige and Marco walked over to them, Cass and Tori had stopped, the other three still laughing hysterically.

Cass laughed, panting, and held her stomach as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Hey! You know what this calls for?" She asked as Marco raised an eyebrow, "A chill pill?" "NO!" She said going over to her car, then blaring as loud as she could, 'Goodies' by Ciara making Paige laugh, "Oh god, not this Cass!" "I BET YOU WANT THE GOODIES! BET YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! GOT YOU ALL HOT AND BOTHERED! MAYBE CUZ I TALK ABOUT IT IF YOUR LOOKING FOR THE GOODIES KEEP ON LOOKING CUZ THEY STAY IN THE JAR!" Cass belted out making Tori laugh even harder at her, even if Cass wasn't high, she was defiantly hyper, which was unusual for her unless she was on something. After Cass's craziness died down, they all went back to Paige's house, to sit, talk, cry, and say their good-byes for a final time. They sat in a circle, Paige next to Brian, Brian next to Jocelyn, Tori next to Jocelyn, Marissa next to Tori, Cass next to Marissa, and Marco next to Cass and to Paige's right, "Remember that time Tori and Cass got bagged for throwing the freshmen into the trash bin?" Paige asked as the others broke into laughter, "Hey! You were right there too Michalchuk!" Cass said as she rested her head on her shoulder, "I remember that one time I caught you and Marco making out in the Janitors closet." All eyes turned to Marco as he blushed, slightly, "Oooooooo Marco's a bad, bad, bad, boy," Marissa said as Cass laughed, "He was re-bounding off of Manny, who made him all HOT and bothered, eh?" "I thought I told you NOT to bring that up!" Marco hissed as Cass put an innocent look on her face, "Now, Marco, you've known me for five years, you should know that I can't keep a secret, hun." "Yeah, no kidding." Tori said as Cass raised an eyebrow at her, "Hey, if you think it was me that told your sister you still cut, which I didn't know until now, it wasn't me, it was him." Cass said pointing a finger at Marco.

Tori looked at Marco, who looked at his feet, then shot a glare at Cass, who, once again, put an innocent look on her face. Tori clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and glared at Marco, "You told her? Why?" "I'm not the only one who's worried about you Tori! All of us are!" "YOU SHOULD OF STAYED OUT OF IT!" "I'm your BOYFRIEND! How can you tell me to stay out of it!" "YOUR NOT AS OF NOW!" Tori yelled, grabbed her car keys, stormed to the front door, "Tori! Wait!" Paige said as Tori slammed the door shut, they all looked at Marco again.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all._

Tori slammed her car door shut, tried to put her keys in the ignition, but couldn't so she ended up letting out a frustrated cry, threw them to the ground, kicked her dashboard, hit the steering wheel, ripped her scrunchie out of her hair, threw her purse at the window, and screamed as tears fell down her cheeks.

_And all the wants  
And all the needs  
And I don't want to need at all._

She sobbed, crying out in pain she had held in for so long, grabbed her purse, and began searching for her anxiety pills, when she grabbed the bottle, she took one, then a second, then a third, and then a fourth.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Tori turned the light on so she could see, reached under seat, pulled out a bottle of Vodka, then opened it, taking a swig, tears still falling from her eyes, her cheeks now had lines of black from her mascara, she took another swig, went to take another, but stopped, opened her car door, leant over the side, and threw up.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. _

Tori got out of her car, swayed, saw dots dancing in front of her eyes, and then passed out on the pavement.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such distain_

Jocelyn went to check on Tori, only to see her passed out on the pavement, and her vomit on the ground, "TORI!" she yelled running to her sister's side.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

The others ran out to see what was going on with Tori. Marco went wide-eyed and ran to her side flipping her over, and tried to shake her awake, "Tori! Tori! Come on Tori! Open your eyes! Tori!" he said as Cass went into the car, she found the pills, the vodka, and pulled them out. Jocelyn grabbed them seeing that Tori had majorly OD'ed on the pills and half of the vodka bottle was gone, "Get an ambulance! NOW!" Jocelyn said as Paige dialed 9-1-1, Jocelyn held her sister's head up off of the pavement, "Tori, come on, you can't be dead, please, you just can't be…" Jocelyn whispered as tears fell onto Tori's head. Marco took Tori's hand, she still had a pulse, but it was slow, and he didn't know how long she was going to last, he squeezed her hand as he kissed her forehead, he moved a piece of hair out of her face, and tears forced their way into his eyes.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

* * *

HL: YES! 9TH CHAPTER! That had to be the most depressing chapter I've ever written in my life oO. The next chapter maybe the last to end this story, but don't worry, I'm going to make a sequel! I like the way this is going, I actually really do, and I finally got an All-American Rejects song in there! YAY! Haha! What's going to happen to Tori? Will she be okay? Well, you'll have to wait, and see. I was actually listening to the song as I was writing this I was like, hey, this inspired me, so I want to see how it turns out. It turned out to be really, really, really depressing. OO

TBC….


End file.
